A Christmas With You
by Sanci
Summary: Sequel to The Halloween Dance: Kagome goes home and can't get back to Inuyasha for a year. Once back, she'll do anything to make Inuyasha, her love, forgive her...even battle him as a destructive full demon.
1. Am I really back?

**Hey, for all of you who don't know, this story is the sequel to The Halloween Dance.** So make sure you read that one first otherwise you might be confused. Sorry about the late update. I just finished finals last week, so now I'm back.

Thanks for reading. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.

-

**A Christmas With You**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 1: Am I really back?**

**-**

"Bye Kagome! See you after break!" Eri called as she got into her mom's car.

"Bye! Have fun!" Kagome smiled and watched her friend disappear down the street. She looked around at all the familiar faces leaving school for the holiday and sighed, a puff of white air blowing from her warm mouth. A gust of cold air hit her and she huddled away from the cold. It was almost Christmas, and yet it still hadn't snowed. She was disappointed. Kagome liked the snow. But only at Christmas. Otherwise she could live without it. That and the freezing weather.

She put her cold hands in her coat and hurriedly walked down the street towards her shrine. It was almost Christmas and she knew her mom would be baking cookies when she got home. Kagome looked at her surroundings: the bare trees, Christmas lights hanging on houses, and frost bitten grass. They all reminded her of Christmas. Her last Christmas. Something that made her bite her lip to keep from getting emotional about.

It was because of him.

She couldn't see him for Christmas; no, she had found out she couldn't see him ever again. She had to stop thinking about him…but was it working?

Up until now, it was.

A year had passed, and yet she still felt like it had all happened yesterday. A year had passed since she had been in the Feudal era. A year passed without seeing Inuyasha or her friends. She still didn't know why or what had happened.

Kagome remembered that fateful day so vividly.

After she had fallen asleep on Inuyasha Halloween night, she had dreamed. Not a good dream, but a nightmare.

_Kagome was playing with her brother when the sky darkened black. She gasped and grabbed her brother's hand, but he disappeared. She looked around frantically. "Souta! Souta, where are you? I'm not playing, come here! We have to go inside!" She ran into the house and slammed the door shut. "Souta, are you here? Mom? Gramps?" she said in a shrill voice._

_A piercing scream broke into the quiet and Kagome thudded up the stairs. "Mom? Mom!" A fog layer upon layer blocked her sight. "Mom? Where are you?" She squinted and swung her arms through the black fog and into her mother's room. "Mom?"_

_Her mom lay upside-down on her queen mattress. _

_Kagome fell onto the bed gasping with tears. She reached for her mom and turned her over on her back. "Mom?" _

_Kagome looked down and knew._

_Her mom was dead._

"_No! Mom, no!" Kagome started shaking in fear and shock. 'Gramps! Souta!' She ran from the room and screamed when she saw her grandfather crawling on the floor. _

_He looked up at her with accusing eyes. "I told you. I told you."_

"_G-Gramps…what are you saying?" she cried. "Who did this?"_

"_I told you Kagome." He sputtered and collapsed, dead._

"_Gramps!" Kagome screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Why? Why!"_

"**You don't belong**_." A voice rasped._

_Kagome turned around and saw a big dark cloud in front of her. "Who-who are you? Why have you done this? Where is Souta?"_

_Her brother appeared in the middle of the cloud. "Kagome…help me!"_

"_Souta!" Kagome said and reached out. "Come here Souta."_

"**Don't be stupid girl. He can't come. He isn't your brother anymore. See?**_" The cloud encircled Souta's neck and he whimpered. "_**Crack goes the neck**_," the evil voice said and broke Souta's neck._

_Kagome stared with red-rimmed eyes in shock. "No…no. He's not dead No!" she wailed._

Kagome gasped as she woke. She felt Inuyasha's arms around her and sighed. 'It was just a dream. It wasn't real.' But her mind wondered if it was. What if Naraku got through the well? She closed her eyes and rested against her love, but the dream wouldn't get out of her mind. 'I won't be able to sleep until I know they are alright.' She thought and quietly departed from Inuyasha's warmth.

She quickly stepped down the tree. This wasn't something big enough to have to wake Inuyasha. He needed his sleep. Anyways, she would be back soon, so it wouldn't matter. She raced to the well, neglecting her backpack beneath the tree, and lifted her foot to get in.

"Don't leave me." A voice pleaded and she felt a grip on her wrist.

She squeezed her eyes closed and smiled. "I woke you up anyways, huh?"

"Where are you going?" he asked, his hair rumpled up while blinking the sleep out of his golden eyes.

"To check on something." She said, looking into his eyes.

He tugged her into his arms. "Can't it wait for tomorrow?"

Kagome buried her head contentedly into his warm neck. "No." she breathed.

"I'll come with then." She heard him say.

"No." she blurted out and stepped away.

He looked at her curiously.

"Uh-it's personal… You just wait right here for me, okay? It'll only take, like two minutes."

He looked at the ground.

Kagome blushed. He didn't want her away from him. "Inuyasha, I love you. I'll be back as fast as possible. Don't worry." She hugged him.

"Then why does it feel like good-bye?" he replied softly.

"Inuyasha." Kagome swatted his nose. "If for some reason I can't get back, then you can come and get me, okay?"

He kissed her gently before letting her get into the well. "Be fast."

"Of course." She laughed as she changed times.

That was the last time she had seen Inuyasha. She had wondered what he was doing. Was he waiting for her? Or did he move on with Kikyou or someone else? He never had told her whom he had chosen. She had just assumed it was she and not Kikyou after his pledge of love. But, oh, how she wished she could see him again. Even for a moment's time. She missed him so much. Even after a year her love for him was there.

Kagome opened her front door to warm air and the smell of cookies. She smiled. "I'm home, mom!"

Mrs. Higurashi bustled to the front door in her family apron. "Hi honey. How was the last day of school?"

"Great." Kagome gave her mom her winter coat and walked into the kitchen. "Are the cookies finished?"

"What for? So you can eat them all before Souta or Grandpa can have some?" her mom teased. She knew her daughter was still hurting over Inuyasha after a year so she tried to take Kagome's mind off of him for a while.

"Right mom. Right." Kagome half-smiled. "So where is Souta?"

Mrs. Higurashi took her coat out of the closet and put it on. "At a friend's house. I'm going to pick him up now. Don't eat too many cookies while I'm gone." She winked before closing the door behind her.

Kagome smirked and took the red cookie, but it faded when it reminded her of Inuyasha. She bit into it sadly. 'Why can't I forget? I can never go back. The shards don't work anymore. I need to…move on.' The warm cookie softened on her tongue as she chewed.

Maybe…Maybe if she tried one more time, it might work. Maybe it was only temporary. Then she could see her friends. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. She would also be able to see Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha…I still love you.' She thought softly as a tear ran down her cheek.

Her mind kept telling her to try one more time.

"It won't work. I'll just get my hopes up again." She said in despair.

Please…try again, the voice reprimanded.

"But I don't want to. It's too hard." She whispered to no one. The urge to just go get the jewel in her closet and jump in the well was overwhelming. She wanted to. But how could she try when she knew she wouldn't see the purple light. 'I'll do anything to go back…'

Kagome ran up the stairs with her school shoes pounding against the floor. She went straight to her closet and opened it. She immediately set her eyes on a small box and opened it. She sighed when she saw the sparkle of the shards and put the necklace on her. 'It's been almost a year since I touched the shards. They feel warm on my neck. Almost as if I just took them off.' She ran down the stairs hurriedly and flung her coat on along with her green scarf before running outside to the well. A place she hadn't visited for a long time.

Her family understood her anxiety about the well and had never asked her to go into it. After trying for days to go back to the Feudal era, she had tearfully given up, vowing to forget.

But she couldn't.

No, she could never forget.

She gasped when she saw the well. There were wooden boards shut with sutras covering it along with cobwebs. Kagome harrumphed. 'Gramps was trying to protect me. Little does he know that his sutras wouldn't work anyways.' Kagome made a face as she pushed through the many gray spider webs. She secretly hoped a demon would pop out so she could get back. Yeah, right. If Inuyasha couldn't get through than no one else would be able to.

Kagome touched the dusty wooden covers and pushed them off, coughing at the dust. 'This is nasty. I figured gramps would have still gone in here." She paled when she looked down the well.

It was dark.

What could be down there?

"Here I go." She sighed before dropping in there, slowly. Just in case she hit the bottom of the well, she wouldn't be as hurt as the last times she had tried and hurt herself.

She hit the ground with a soft thunk, groaning when her face met dirt. 'I knew. I knew it was stupid. I'm so pathetic…' She sniffed and brushed the dirt off her face. Wait…dirt? Kagome didn't remember any dirt at the bottom of her well.

She looked up to see clouds rolling in the sky. She gasped. Clouds? She jumped up and climbed out of the well. 'Am I dreaming? Am I really back? Am I in the Feudal era?' Tears crawled down her face in joy and disbelief.

"Inuyasha…I have to see Inuyasha." She choked and walked quickly to Kaede's village. A cold wind blew and she couldn't help but shiver. The sky was blackening…blackening in a scary way. What was happening?

She hurried faster and stopped when she saw the village. "N-No…" she whispered in shock. The village looked like a tornado had struck. She didn't see a single soul walking though the streets. Where was everyone? She walked slowly, trying to digest all that she was seeing with her coat tightening around her. 'What happened?'

Kagome went to Kaede's hut and opened the door with an eerie creaking sound. "Kaede?" she called inside.

"Aye, Itomi? I would like some rest before we fight so that I can regenerate these weak old bones." A scratchy voice pleaded.

Kagome's face saddened. 'Oh…Kaede…' "It's not Itomi. It's…Kagome." She said and stepped into the hut.

"Itomi! Stop it now! I don't like being bothered. I'm an old woman who deserves peace and quiet."

Kagome wiped her tears away and sniffed. "Kaede, it's Kagome. Believe me." Kagome watched Kaede gasp when she saw her.

"Kagome…is it really ye my dear?" Kaede asked, holding a thin hand over her heart.

"Yes, it's really me." Kagome's eyes watered up and she flew into Kaede's arms. 'Kaede…she has gotten so weary. Her skin is like sandpaper and she lost a lot of weight.'

"Kagome, where have ye been?" Kaede asked when she let go.

"I went home the last time I was here…and I couldn't get back through the well until now. The jewel didn't work. I don't know what happened…" Kagome said, looking at the floor. "I was stuck, and I waited for Inuyasha to-to come and g-get me…but-he never came." She cried.

Kaede looked at Kagome sadly. "He tried, Kagome. Inuyasha stayed at the Bone Eaters well for weeks trying to get through but to no avail. He was torn apart…" Kaede's voice broke.

"Where is he now?" Kagome asked, filled with hope. 'I need to find him. I've got to. I missed him so much…'

"I don't know. Kagome, please, whatever ye do. Do not go after him. He isn't himself anymore…" Kaede grabbed for Kagome's hand.

"What do you mean Kaede? Please don't tell me…" Kagome asked shakily, holding back tears.

"Miroku told me that Inuyasha transformed…into his demon form. For good." Kaede said and her vision blurred. "He gave up hope."

Kagome felt hot tears flowing down her face and didn't stop them. 'Inuyasha!' "How long has he been full-demon?"

"A little over a year, I presume."

Kagome broke out into tears, crumpling onto Kaede. "Kaede…he-he'll never f-forgive me now. He hates me…he hates me… I never came back to him, and I promised. I promised!" she cried. How could she find Inuyasha now? What if he was a cold-blood killer now? He wouldn't harm her, would he?

Footsteps entered the hut. "Lady Kaede, I heard that more demons are headed this way. We must get all the people out of here as soon as possible."

"The skies are darkening as we speak." Another voice said.

Kagome recognized the voices and her eyes widened. She turned towards them. "Miroku, Sango!" she said.

The two gaped when they saw her. Miroku grabbed her and swung her around the room with a grin on his face. "Kagome. I can't believe you're back!"

Sango stared and started to cry. "Kagome?" She received a nod and they hugged tightly. "Where have you been? We missed you so much."

Kagome was a bit surprised on how emotional Sango was being. Maybe it was the bags under her eyes or just that she looked like she had been in a brutal battle and lost. Oh Sango…"What do you mean, what happened to me? What happened here? Where's Shippou?"

"He-he's…with the other hurt children. He's still so confused. Wondering where you are, where Inuyasha is, and why the other demons are attacking the humans."

"Oh, Shippou." Kagome moaned. "I have to see him soon."

Sango glanced at Miroku, who frowned. "And the answer to your other question, were battling against the demons Kagome."

"Why? I thought things were going fine when I left. What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Sure, they were then before Inuyasha turned full-demon. Ever since then, things have been chaotic. Demons have severed any ties with humans. Now it's war." Miroku said.

Kagome felt sick. "And this was because I left and couldn't come back?"

There wasn't any answer.

Kagome walked to the door. "Wait for me…I have to find Inuyasha."

Miroku grabbed her arm. "Don't, Kagome. He won't spare you, and neither will any of the other demons. If you would have seen him when you didn't come back, then you wouldn't go. He'll kill you as if it were nothing."

Kagome looked stricken. "Don't say that. He won't kill me. He loves me. Remember? He told me."

"Kagome, that was a year ago. He's different now." He said.

Kagome looked at Sango. "You think the same thing as these two?"

Sango's eyes pleaded with hers. "Kagome, it's for the best. Don't go…at least until the war dies down some."

Kagome stomped out of the door sniffling and ran towards the Goshimboku. "Kagome!" she heard both Sango and Miroku yell, but she kept running. 'I have to find Inuyasha now. I won't believe he's a killer until I see him. I love him so much…please, I hope he won't hurt me.' She choked on her loud tears when she saw the tree, which was bare and looking like it was dying. She sat down in front of it, remembering when Inuyasha held her in this tree.

_She felt overly vulnerable in his haori, his arms, and with her confession in the open. But she was drawn to Inuyasha's eyes. The gold looked liquidy, mesmerizing._

"_Kagome…?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Trick-or-Treat."_

_She directed her gaze, but in confusion. "Treat, of course."_

_He touched her cheek. "…I love you too." He said, and a squeal rang out. He knew Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were watching it all._

_Kagome threw herself into his arms. This was the happiest day of her life! "Oh, Inuyasha! Is it true?"_

"_Yes Kagome." He smiled down at her._

_Yes, smiled._

"_Say it again." She whispered against his cheek._

"_I love you." He breathed into her ear._

'Oh Inuyasha…can you still love me?' she thought, closing her red-rimmed eyes. 'I didn't leave you…I never left you.'

Leaves crunched behind her.

"I knew I smelled the stench of a human." A male growled.

Kagome's eyes popped open once again and she stood up.

The red haori was familiar.

The man had silver hair with doggy ears, but he had marks on his face she didn't recognize.

A swell rose up within her chest. "Inuyasha!" she cried and her legs wobbled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yeah…finished with the first chappie to my sequel. I'm so sorry about the huge gap. So many things happened to me and I got held up until now. But I'm still late…

Thanks for reading. Please review like you did for **The Halloween Dance**, this story's **sequel**. Thanks for all the reviews for The Halloween Dance. I was so surprised!

_**-Sanci**_


	2. Forgive Me

_Hey, well aren't all ya'll surprised I updated so quickly? Ha…sorry, but this type of quick updation is rare. The only reason I've been with the computer this long is because (1) this is a Christmas story, and I want desperately to finish it by Christmas. (2) I owe it to you guys for suffering over a month without any updates, and (3) because I feel like being nice and writing, something I love to do._

_So, with your support I should be able to finish it by Christmas unless my parents make me the official gift wrapper again this year. (Please…no!)_

_Hey, thanks schoolqueen for being my first reviewer!_

_-_

**A Christmas With You**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 2: Forgive Me**

**-**

He growled in response, showing his large fangs threateningly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome choked and jumped into his warm arms. She held him tightly to her. 'It's been so long, Inuyasha.' She sniffed in the smell of his clothing and sighed in content. It had been so long since she had seen him. So long, and yet now that she was within his arms it felt like less. He was so strong and muscled, more than before. He radiated warmth that she needed in the cold weather.

She couldn't believe it. He was here. _She_ was here.

They were together again.

She felt the arms around her back tighten and pierce through her coat into her warm skin. She gasped in pain and her head flung back. "Ah! I-Inuyasha…" Her voice stuttered throatily. Tears threatened her eyes, partly in pain and partly in shock and sadness. 'No…Inuyasha…'

He pulled his long nails out of her back and she screamed in white-hot pain. She gripped his haori.

The tears fell like they had never fallen before.

"Inuyasha! No, d-don't do this!" she rasped, staring helplessly up at his glaring face.

He let go.

She fell, looking up at her love. 'He'll kill me.' She thought and winced when her bloodied back crashed to the ground. She cried out in utter despair. No…he wouldn't kill her. He-he loved her. Right?

Kagome felt the tears flowing down her face and the cold breeze that froze them before they could dry.

She couldn't look at him.

She didn't want to face the facts that Inuyasha had officially given into his demon form, so she leaned on her right arm to lift her up, but as she tried the pain flared up tremendously and she collapsed back to the ground. "Please, Inuyasha…" Kagome pleaded and looked at him above her.

Something flashed in his red eyes, something she couldn't decipher. He glared down at her as if she were just another human. One who got in his way.

She lifted her arm up, hoping he would forgive her and help. "Inuyasha…please…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you. I didn't want to-"

"Do you want to be tortured or killed wench?" he snarled without any emotion.

She stared up at him and swallowed. 'He's changed. He's really changed. They were right…Miroku…Sango…Kaede…' "Inuyasha, I'll do anything to have you back. Please…b-believe me…" she rasped, trying to regain control of her senses.

She felt herself becoming light-headed and dizzy. It was her back. The pain was too much. She couldn't stand it. She was losing too much blood. 'I…don't feel too…well…' she thought and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as the woman became unconscious. "Weakling." He scoffed. 

Shaking his head, he proceeded to put the human out of her misery with his claws, but something made him stop. 'Kagome…'

Sadness came over him. It had been so long, and now she was here…again. Why had she come back? To taunt him for waiting and trying to get to her so long ago? Or because he gave up and secluded himself? He watched, seeing her changes over the year she had been gone. She was taller, and her body had more curves than before. She was more grown up, and he wanted her.

Wanted her to pay for her betrayal, that is.

He remembered her oh so well. That last moment before she left him. He had wanted to go to her time with her, his love, but she had told him no. He hadn't understood then. He had left himself vulnerable to heartache, and that's what he got.

She had left him with a promise that she would be back. A promise!

But she lied. The sick little wench betrayed him, leaving him behind alone. She had even told him he could get her if she didn't come back. And when she didn't, he tried. For weeks he tried to get through the well, but it wouldn't work.

He growled in anger. She had sealed the well to prevent him from coming, and had kept part of the jewel with her! She had no right to come back expecting for him to forgive her.

She was wrong. He would never forgive her.

He hated the squeeze of his heart when she was crying moments ago. Kami, he hated himself for still having any feelings towards her! He didn't want to love her anymore, but he did. He had thought he was over her, but every mushy feeling he had once held was back. "No!" he whispered to himself.

He looked at the Goshimboku behind her and his jaw tightened. 'Damnit. She had to dig the knife deeper and wait for me at the tree. She knew I would come here.' He hated her for being so damn smart and annoying at the same time.

Inuyasha was suddenly overwhelmed with the stench of her blood and fought the urge to pick her up and get her help.

No. She didn't deserve it.

'Next time I see you, wench, will be the last time you take a breath.' He thought with a smirk.

He stepped over her wounded body and let one last emotion show before putting his emotionless mask on.

Love.

"So go back to your home. You don't belong here, and you never did." He whispered into the wind and walked away.

* * *

"Miroku, did you find her?" Sango asked, her face written with worry. She stood up in Kaede's small but quaint hut. 

An hour had passed without any sign of Kagome, and they were all apprehensive. What if Kagome ran into a demon? Or Inuyasha? She wouldn't stand a chance.

Miroku's pale face nodded. "Yes. I found her at Inuyasha's tree. She isn't dead, but there's a severe wound to her back. There's blood everywhere." He went straight to the big yellow bag they hadn't touched for months and put it on his back. "Sango, come with me." He ordered breathlessly and left the hut in his wake.

'I have to heal Kagome fast before she loses too much blood. She was lucky…any demon wouldn't have just wounded her and left, it would have killed her or captured her.' Miroku thought as he hurried to the tree. 'Could it have been Inuyasha?'

Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu and patted Kaede's weak body reassuringly. "She'll be fine." She said and ran after Miroku.

She stopped when she caught up and saw Miroku bent down next to Kagome's bloodied figure beneath the Goshimboku. She brought her left hand over her mouth with a small cry and sat down on the other side of Kagome. "M-Miroku…do you think she can be healed? There's so much blood." She looked into his shaded eyes.

"I don't know Sango." He looked back into her eyes. "Pray. Pray to Kami for the strength and help. We need it right now." He opened Kagome's first aid and searched around, taking out the gauze and medicines.

Sango laced her hand on Kagome's forehead. "Miroku, I don't think there's much we can do. Her body's cold and pale…how could we stop the blood from flowing out of her body?" she asked and bit her lip hard in pain.

Miroku stopped and looked at Kagome. He turned her over on her stomach, lifting her coat to see how much damage was done. He winced and looked away.

"What?" Sango asked, her fists tightening.

"We can't-" he cut off with a choked sob.

Sango felt tears gather and put an arm around Miroku. It had to be bad. She knew Miroku didn't cry over anything. She had never seen him cry before, and it broke her heart. "What Miroku?"

His lips thinned out, and Sango knew he was trying not to break down. He looked her straight in the eyes. "We-We can't do anything. Too much blood has already departed from her body."

Sango buried her head in his shoulder in agony. 'No. My best friend can't die. She can't.'

"Nothing can save her now." He whispered gruffly with his arms around her.

"Oh, Shippou will be devastated…" she said through her tears. 'I don't want Kagome to die. Who did this to her?'

"We'll find whoever did this to Kagome, Sango." Miroku said into her ear.

"Yes…" she said, and moved away from Miroku.

Her eyes shined with hatred. "The demon will be shown no mercy. I will tear it to shreds. Inuyasha or not."

"Let's pray…" Miroku said, and they bent their heads, offering up to Kami a sincere prayer to help them…all of them for guidance and healing.

* * *

_I felt myself laughing as I ran in the field of wildflowers. They were white and yellow and purple. Healthy shades. _

_The sky was blue with wisps of white clouds and the sun kept my body warm. I was so happy here. Everybody I passed on the dirt road waved and greeted me happily._

_Everyone was happy here. But I felt empty. Something was missing, and I couldn't think of what it was. I sat down on a beautiful smooth rock and looked out over the river. The warm breeze felt good and perfect and I inhaled in content. What was out there that I needed? Was I the only one feeling like this? _

_My back tingled and I rubbed it reflexively. _

_My heart was hiding something that I needed. I knew it. Somehow, I did. But it just popped into my head…as if I already knew. Did I know what it was? Why couldn't I remember?_

_I frowned and looked at a soft, pale yellow flower. I felt drawn to it, so I reached out and picked it up out of the ground. _

"_Little flower, do you know something I don't know?" I asked to the flower, knowing full well that I wouldn't get an answer. I just felt so compelled to ask. Who could give me an answer?_

_I twirled the fragranced flower in my hands, staring at it, looking for answers. None came, of course. _

_But I _wanted_ them to. _

_As I looked at the pretty little flower, it changed. It turned red. A bright red. None of the flowers here were that color. I was confused, but not scared. For some reason I was comforted by this red color. In the flower I saw an image. It had red in it…and a white-no…silver color. I felt my heart pick up its pace. So, somehow I recognized this image. _

_Was this…person the thing I have wanted to remember? I squinted, wanting a better look, but it seemed to only get blurrier as I tried. _

_I got frustrated. "Show me." I ordered. _

_It did something unbelievable. The flower started to cave in. I gasped. It…it was dying. Flowers did not die here._

_I saw another image. It was only my reflection. I stared at myself, noticing the soft fragrance of the flower changed to a rotten smell. I saw myself lying on the ground. There was red all around me. _

"_Is it him?" I heard what I had just said and my eyes widened. So that red image was a male? Was my heart speaking to me? _

_I saw the wound in my back. Five holes. The red stuff was blood. It wasn't a man. I was bleeding._

_The tingle started up again in my back and I shivered. _

"_You don't belong here." I heard my own words. Why didn't I belong here? Was it because I missed something?_

_I knew something though. I had to get back. _

"_Wake." The flower said and it fell through my fingertips. A deafening pain erupted in my back and I felt myself collapse to the ground. I smiled. I wasn't going to be empty anymore._

_I knew it._

Kagome woke up coughing. A warm liquid dribbled down her chin and she wiped it with her hand. Blood.

She gasped. 'It was a dream.' It was only a dream.

She sat up and held onto the tree. She pulled on one of the smaller branches and it broke. Her mouth opened as she fell into someone's arms.

'Inuyasha.'

"Kagome, who did this to you?" a strangled voice asked.

Kagome looked and saw who it was.

Kouga. Not Inuyasha.

"Tell me Kagome. Was it dog turd? I'll kill him." He seethed, looking at her with sympathy in his turquoise eyes.

She blinked and coughed. "N-No…" she rasped. "It…was me. It was an…accident." She drew in ragged breaths.

His gaze narrowed. 'Who is she sticking up for? Inuyasha.' "I'll take you to the old woman so she can heal your wound."

She shook her head. "No. Kouga…"

He stopped walking and looked down at her. It hurt him that she didn't want his help. "What Kagome? You want Inuyasha, is that it?" he asked sadly.

She averted her glassy eyes. "Could…could you take me to him?"

He remained silent for what seemed like a long time.

She swallowed a huge lump in her throat.

"If that's what you want…Kagome." He said and burst into a run, following Inuyasha's strong demonic scent.

'I hurt Kouga.' Kagome was saddened for hurting him, but she loved Inuyasha, and only him. She rested on Kouga's chest while he ran. She frowned when she noticed that her back wasn't hurting. It felt so numb that she barely even remembered she was wounded. 'Why has my wound numbed over? Was it from blood loss or something?'

Before she knew it Kouga had taken her into a dark forest. There were no sounds, not even birds or squirrels. A chill went up her spine.

Kouga pulled her closer to him. "We can go back you know."

"No. Put me down." She said and wriggled until he set her down against a tree.

He looked at her wordlessly.

"Kouga…Go. I'll wait here."

He tried to hide the hurt in his eyes, but Kagome saw. "I can wait with you. I don't want you to get hurt any more than you already have."

"No. I have to do it alone. I'm sorry." She said and stared at the dried blood on her hand.

He nodded slowly. "If you're in trouble, scream and I'll come."

She nodded with a smile.

He touched her cheek and then ran off in a blur.

Kagome leaned back against the tree and sighed, looking around at her surroundings. The darkness creeped her out. She hoped she hadn't made a mistake having Kouga leave her out here…alone.

What if Inuyasha hurt her again? She wondered why he hadn't even killed her. He _must _have remembered her. That gave her hope. Well, a little, at least.

"Forgive me, Inuyasha…"

Something wet landed on her cheek and she was alarmed. She touched it and felt water. Lifting her head back some, she watched bundles of snowflakes falling towards her. She smiled and closed her eyes.

It was the first snow.

Her brother would be so excited. Snow meant Christmas, and Christmas meant Santa and presents. What would they think when they noticed she was gone? She had been so excited for Christmas. It was when the stable birth took place.

Would Kagome even make it home for Christmas? It was the most important holiday one spent with those they love…

She felt a yearning to spend it with Inuyasha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_Thanks to my reviewers! As usual, I'll answer questions here:_**

**VampireGoddessAmaya:** He changed into a full-demon in hatred and anger towards the cruel world and Kagome. After Kagome left, he treated the others terribly and ran off. They only reminded him of Kagome so he also hated them. All humans reminded him of her, so he became demon and killed human after human. He had no feeling until he sees Kagome came back. Thanks, I'm glad you like the story!

**Overobsessy: **Lol…I just love your long reviews. You pretty much said exactly what was happening. Inuyasha made any tension between the humans and demons worse. Exactly! You were dead on when you said that Inuyasha believes Kagome sealed the well off. You got straight to the point. So in his rage, he became full-demon…and poof…there's a war.

**Thanks to the rest also:** schoolqueen, Liizziioo, ixchen, Sambosaurus, Jamie, TaiOokamiYoukai, Shamanic Destiny, Inu's1fan, Granola Bar

_Now that I actually think about it, this story seems a little too sad. Is it too depressing? If it seems overly melodramatic, then sorry. I try to put myself mentally into the situations and go by how my feelings would be and how the character would react. I mean, when Kagome was freaking out when Inuyasha hurt her, I was teary-eyed. _

**_Thanks for reading, and please review. I need some to make me cheerful while I'm getting yelled at for being holed up with the computer over the holiday. Adios!_**


	3. Hard Wood and Mistletoe

**Hey readers! **

_Time for chapter three… This will be the ending to both **The Halloween Dance** and **A Christmas With You**. It might seem like I went too fast, but I'm working hard to end it by Christmas. It probably isn't as good as the rest of my stories, but think about it, I never wrote them in just three days, did I? So I didn't have time to add certain things to it like **The Halloween Dance**. But in this last update for this story, I'll work my hardest to finish it as best as I can. So thank you for sticking with me through this._

A special thank you to TaiOokamiYoukai for being my first reviewer for Chapter 2!

-

**A Christmas With You**

By: Sanci J

**Chapter 3: Hard Wood and Mistletoe**

**-**

He smelled _her_.

He was walking through his forest, deep in it. Too deep for a human to wander about in. Was his nose betraying him just as his heart had? Was it really her?

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, ignoring the steady fall of the snow. Why was she here? He had told her he would kill her if he saw her again. How had she gotten so far in the forest with her injuries? She should be too weak to move. He didn't smell any blood flowing from her body, just some from earlier.

"How dare she think I won't carry out my threats." He thundered and stalked around trees as the scent of her grew stronger. It warmed him, though he wouldn't admit it.

His breath puffed out white like smoke and he stopped when he saw her. She was smiling under a tree as the flurries of snow came down upon her. _Smiling_! How could she still look happy after he almost killed her? It irritated him.

Inuyasha watched as a stream of light cascaded over Kagome's body. He blinked. Was he seeing things? It was dark out, so how come he was seeing a light on the human he used to love? He looked up into the silent sky and watched as the snow hit his face. Was someone sending him a sign? His face hardened. It didn't matter. He didn't care about her anymore. All he wanted to do was get rid of her.

"Get out of here wench before I slash you to pieces." He growled.

Kagome jumped up in surprise. She saw him standing and stared warily, watching his every move. "Inuyasha…you found me." She said and a soft smile spread across her face.

'Why is she looking at me like that!' he thought angrily. He cracked his knuckles.

The smile left her face. "Inuyasha…why? Why did you do this to yourself?" she asked and stepped closer.

"Do what?" he snarled. "I like the way I am."

"Your not the way you used to be." She whispered, looking over his changed features. "You hurt me and I know you would never do that. You love m-"

"Don't you dare say it!" he yelled and stood directly above her, his red eyes swirling with a tainted black. He held his pointer finger at the base of her neck threateningly. "I could kill you right now, you know wench."

"I-I know. But, Inuyasha. I didn't betray you like you think I did. The well was sealed after I got back. I mean…how do I know if it wasn't you that sealed it?" she protested. 'I have to make him see that it wasn't my fault.'

He gaped at her. "It wasn't me! I would never do that, and I don't even know how!" he defended.

Yes! She was finally getting somewhere! "So how am I supposed to tell if you ever even loved me back then? Did you only say those things to keep me away from…Hojo and Kouga?"

"No! How can you even say that wench? I never lied. I loved you and you loved me." His blood boiled.

Kagome watched all these emotions come over him. 'It's working! I know he still loves me! I just know it!' Her heart thumped wildly within her chest. Love filled her and she felt so…happy. "And I suppose Kikyou was the one you went to when I never came back?"

"No, I never went to her." He gritted through clenched teeth. He felt his lust for her consume him. "And who did you love after me?"

"No one…" she said quickly. She tried to look guilty. She was so close to bringing back the old Inuyasha.

He smelled her guilt and his eyes flashed. "Would you lie to me?" he hissed and pricked his long nail, drawing a spot of blood from her neck.

She whimpered. "No-No…Inuyasha. I love you and only you!"

He seemed startled. "Damn you…" he muttered and dragged his mouth over hers.

Kagome's eyes bulged at his impatient kiss. He was like a giant above her, his male scent surrounding her like a blanket. She felt a tear cascade down her cheek at his rough kisses. 'He does love me still…' Her arms rested on his shoulders, her eyes closed as she leaned into his kiss. It had been so long since they had kissed.

Inuyasha realized what he was doing and cursed himself. 'What is wrong with me? It was a trick, now she'll think I love her and that I forgive her.' His mind was telling him to take her as his mate, but he refused. No. She didn't deserve it.

He shoved her out of his arms. His eyes gleamed darkly down at her. "I will not fall under your spell woman. I'll kill you first."

Kagome opened her mouth. 'What do I do now? He won't forgive me…' "F-Fine! Try and kill me then!" She couldn't believe what she was saying.

He blinked. Once he recovered, he smirked. "It'd be my pleasure."

'Oh no…What if he tries to hurt me again? I can't just let him.' "Fine, but it won't be easy." She said, though she had no idea how. He could slice her into a million pieces with just one hit. What could she use to fight him?

"Kagome." A voice whispered softly into her left ear.

She listened.

"It's me, Shippou. Sango told me you were here and went looking for Inuyasha so I brought your bow and arrows. Just in case."

She looked around, aware of Inuyasha's gaze on her. "Where are you?"

"On your shoulder…Kagome, your hurt. Did Inuyasha do this?" his squeaky voice asked.

"No. Go back with the others. Okay? And thanks Shippou. After this, I'll spend lots of time with you." She whispered under her breath.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me Kagome. I knew. Because you're my mama." His voice trailed and disappeared.

Kagome's eyes blurred in front of her. Shippou had called her his mama…

"Stop wasting my time wench. Let's get this over with already." Inuyasha said.

She blinked the tears away. She couldn't act like a baby in front of Inuyasha. She had to be strong. Somehow she had to get him to stop fighting her. Emotionally and physically.

Looking next to her, she saw her familiar bow and arrows on the ground. She quickly picked them up, but wasn't nearly quick enough.

Inuyasha flew to her, smirking as he swung his claws across her back.

Kagome knew she had made a mistake when she saw Inuyasha move like the speed of light. Especially when she felt her skin open up on her back.

She fell to the ground, feeling nothing but pain. She couldn't move. She tried, but only squirmed. Her body was in shock from more pain. She dug her fingers in the cold ground wet with snow. 'I have to make him see…he does love me-I know it!' she thought defiantly and screamed as she lifted herself up. She blinked and let her ruined coat fall to the ground just as a grueling wind billowed. She felt like the cold went straight through her battered body.

She stood up, surprised at how dizzy she felt. She stood as still as possible with her bow and an arrow in her hands and aimed at Inuyasha. 'Where can I hit him without enough force to put him to sleep or fatally injure him?' She drew in a deep breath of ice cold air and let her arrow fly.

Kagome watched as it hit Inuyasha right on his elbow and went through the skin.

He howled in pain and grabbed the arrow with his right hand. When he touched it, a blue shiny light surrounded it so he couldn't take it out.

Kagome wanted to see his reaction, but his head was bent with his silver locks covering his red eyes. What was he thinking?

"Do you actually think that puny arrow will knock me down?" he asked with a disgustingly twisted voice. "I can still use my other arm and my legs."

Kagome's breathing picked up as he slowly walked towards her. She reflexively aimed another arrow and let it go with expertise. It hit him directly in one of his legs and blood spurted out.

A crunching sound made her feel sick. It had hit his _bone_.

He cried out in pain, but still, he kept walking towards her. No, he was limping. But he was still coming as if nothing could stop him but a shot in the heart.

No…she refused to shoot him in the heart. She wouldn't. All she needed was for him to forgive her and tell her that he still loved her. As long as she had him, she didn't care. He was what she wanted for Christmas.

Snow fell harder than before and she squinted to see him better. It was totally dark in the forest, the only sounds being the snow hitting the ground and their breathing.

She readied her bow at him. "Inuyasha…I didn't close the well. Believe me." She demanded and felt angry tears on her cheeks.

"She's right Inuyasha." A cool voice broke in from the darkness.

Inuyasha snarled. "Kikyou."

Kagome lowered her bow. "K-Kikyou… What are you doing here?" she cleared her clouded throat.

Kikyou stepped closer, and Kagome saw that her soul catchers were glowing a grayish color. "I have been watching you both for a long time now."

Inuyasha was still shocked at seeing Kikyou there. "You have been watching me wench?" he seethed. Mostly he was angry that he hadn't noticed she had been so close to him.

Kikyou glared at him. "Don't speak to be in that tone. You may be full-demon, but that doesn't give you the right to degrade me."

Kagome swallowed. "So, Kikyou…how do you know that I wasn't the one who sealed the well?" she asked suspiciously.

Kikyou's cold gray eyes were empty as they stared at Kagome. "Because I was the one who did it."

Kagome gaped.

'_Kikyou sealed the well?' _

Inuyasha was confused. "Kikyou…you sealed the well? Why?" he shouted.

Kikyou smirked. "Why wouldn't I? You confessed your love to my reincarnation and I was so full of hatred towards you both. You were mine Inuyasha, and then you had to go to her. So I sealed the well and knew exactly how the both of you would react. Inuyasha became hateful and left his sword to succumb to his demonic self. He hated everything because he thought you betrayed him, though you were right, Kagome, you didn't. Kagome would be depressed…and soon enough give up hope of coming back. So she would attempt to move on to her real life. That was what I had planned."

Then she glared at Kagome. "But you attempting to come back so long after wasn't within my thoughts. My spell wore off about a year after you left. I had figured you would be so hurt that you wouldn't go back into the well again. When I saw that you had come back, I followed you without your knowledge or his."

Inuyasha's ears drooped a little bit. "So Kagome didn't betray me?" he asked, stunned.

Kikyou hated answering the same question more than once. "No Inuyasha."

He looked at Kagome, who was currently holding onto the tree with a death grip.

Sweat beaded on her forehead and she was breathing harshly, staring wide-eyed at the ground. Her legs shook like a bowl full of jelly. The pain in her body had flared up, and she could feel it. She wondered if there were nails in her back. As the pain worsened, she felt blood running down underneath her shirt and moaned.

'The pain…why is it hitting me now?' she deliriously wondered. She was so stricken she couldn't pay attention to anything else but the pain on her back. She barely noticed Inuyasha or Kikyou as she collapsed to the ground on her stomach, groaning at the pain.

"What's happening to her?" Inuyasha asked and went to Kagome's side. His gaze wandered over her back. He sniffed.

"She's infected. Her wounds were uncovered too long." Kikyou offered.

"Well, is she going to be okay?" he said sarcastically. He gulped and stared at his love, hating himself. 'Kagome…you never betrayed me and you never left me. Even when I…hurt you, you remained at my side.'

"Since you two still love each other, I will help and be gone." Kikyou said.

* * *

"Miroku, what is that?" Shippou asked, pointing at one of Kikyou's soul catchers outside their door. 

Both Miroku and Sango saw it and gasped. They immediately stood up, Sango putting Kagome's backpack over her shoulder, and rushed out the door. "Stay here Shippou!" Sango called out over her shoulder. They followed the soul catcher, knowing it would lead them to Kikyou and Kagome.

'How did Kagome get this far in the forest?' Sango thought as they were still running minutes later inside a dark forest. She saw a light up ahead past the soul catcher.

"Were almost there." Miroku gasped next to her.

They ran with the wind and snow hitting them on their faces until they saw Kikyou ahead. She turned then and pierced them with her cool gaze.

Sango gasped when she saw Inuyasha leaning over Kagome, who was lying on the snowy ground. She rushed to them with Kagome's huge yellow backpack. "Inuyasha…"

He looked at her with sad, pained red eyes. "Please…Sango. Help her." He rasped.

Sango stared at him as shocked as ever, but obliged with a nod. She opened the bag with shaking fingers and took out the first aid. She opened it and took out a bottle.

Inuyasha watched Sango carefully take out a cotton ball and put some of the smelly liquid on it. She dabbed it on Kagome's back and Kagome cried out.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, casting worried glances at Kagome.

"Cleaning the wounds _you_ made." Sango said briskly.

Inuyasha remained quiet, but he held Kagome's freezing cold hand.

After Sango dabbed one of the holes, Kagome screamed a piercing scream that made Inuyasha wince and his ears droop over.

"Kagome…take your mind off of the pain. Can you do that?" Sango asked.

"I-I'll try…" she said and yelped at another dab. 'What can I do to take my mind off of this pain? I want to crawl into a hole and die…'

Inuyasha looked back, and narrowed his eyes when he saw that Kikyou was gone.

"_Oh, the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful, and since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…_" Kagome's soft voice sang into the quiet night. "_It doesn't show signs of stopping, and I brought some corn for popping; the lights are turned way down low, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…_"

Everyone stared at her as if she were crazy, Miroku now assisting Sango with her injuries.

"_When we finally say good night, how I'll hate going out in the storm; but if you really hold me tight, all the way home I'll be warm…_" Her voice whispered the words with beautiful emotion and Inuyasha couldn't help but watch her. "_The fire is slowly dying, and, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing, but as long as you love me so… Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…_" she ended and all was silent.

"Sing more." A voice said.

All their heads swung to the left but Kagome's.

It was Rin, and with her Sesshoumaru and Shippou.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, but he knew Sesshoumaru wasn't there to fight.

"Kagome…" Shippou whined and ran to her side.

Kagome smiled with tears in her eyes. "Alright." She cleared her throat and thought quickly. "_Have a holly, jolly Christmas; it's the best time of the year. I don't know if there'll be snow, but have a cup of cheer. Have a holly, jolly Christmas; and when you walk down the street say hello to the friends you know and everyone you meet._"

Shippou smiled dreamily. Sesshoumaru actually looked bewildered and Inuyasha smirked.

"_Oh, ho, the mistletoe hung where you can see; somebody waits for you; kiss him once for me. Have a holly jolly Christmas, and in case you didn't hear, oh by golly, have a holly, jolly Christmas…this year!_" she sang with a grin. It was working. She had forgotten about her back.

"What's Cwistmus Kagome?" Rin asked softly next to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome almost laughed at her mispronunciation. "Christmas is a time of the year when you give your friends and family gifts to show them how much you care."

"Can you sing another one?" Shippou asked with puppy eyes.

"Sure." She gasped when Sango started bandaging her.

"Everything's fine Kagome. Just sing." Miroku said.

"_Sleigh bells…ring, are you listening, in the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland. Gone away is a bluebird, here to stay is a new bird. He sings a love song, as we go along, walking in a winter wonderland…_" she finished the second stanza.

Sango was still bandaging.

"_In the meadow we can build a snowman, then pretend that he is Parson Brown. He'll say: Are you married? We'll say: no man, but you can do the job when you're in town… Later on, we'll conspire, as we dream by the fire… To face unafraid, the plans that we've made, walking in a winter wonderland._"

Sango was now finished bandaging. She sat back and she felt Miroku take her hand in his. He smiled at her and she smiled shyly back.

"_When it snows, ain't it thrilling, though your nose gets a chilling… We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way…walking in a winter wonderland…walking in a winter wonderland…_" Snowflakes landed on Kagome's lashes and she blinked. "_Walking in a winter…wonderland!_"

"That was very pretty Kagome." Sango replied.

Kagome blushed. "Are you finished?" She reached out and pulled the arrows out of Inuyasha's body. He didn't look at her.

"Yes. Miroku and I will help you back to Kaede's. She has some herbal medicine to take away the pain. Can you make it?" she asked.

"Of course I can." Kagome noticed that Sango didn't say anything about Inuyasha helping her back She bit her lip and felt hands helping her up. "Thank you, but can Inuyasha just take me home? My family is probably very worried about me."

Sango and Miroku shared a look. "If that's alright with him." She hesitantly said.

Inuyasha growled. "Why the hell wouldn't it be alright Sango?" He stood up, cracking his knuckles again and glared at her.

"Well, look at what you did to her? You can't deny it, can you?" she spit out, fire in her eyes.

"Be silent, fools." An even colder voice threatened.

Rin looked up admiringly at Sesshoumaru. He noticed and cleared his throat. "Get over your grudges. I have Inuyasha's sword, so he can become a hanyou once again." He lifted his fluff (?) and they saw Tetsusaiga hooked to him.

Inuyasha stared at his elder brother in shock. 'Sesshoumaru is giving me Tetsusaiga…willingly?'

"Close your mouth Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said through clenched teeth.

"So…I can decide whether I want to become a half demon again or not?" he said, more so to himself than anyone else. He looked at Kagome guiltily. She stared down at the snow, being supported by Miroku and Sango. If he chose to stay like he was, then he would most likely hurt Kagome…but if he went back to being a hanyou, he could be with her again. The way it was before… "Give me the sword." He said, reaching out.

Sesshoumaru watched him carefully before handing it over.

Inuyasha didn't mind. He knew his brother would think that he would immediately strike at him or Rin. His demonic blood was boiling inside him, wanting him to kill.

_Kill…_

He groaned at the smell of Kagome's old blood. "Get back!" he warned and he saw Kagome's eyes widen.

He felt the transformation come and growled. His demonic blood protested, but it wouldn't win. Not against Tetsusaiga.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes as he changed back into a half-demon. His marks on his face disappeared and his claws receded back to their original size. The last thing that changed were his eyes. The deep red became a beautiful golden color, one she remembered so vividly. She was so happy she 'ran' straight towards Inuyasha.

He stared at her warily as if wondering what she was going to do.

It only made her love for him blossom. She flew into his arms. "I love you…" she whispered through tears.

His arms tightened protectively about her, but not tight enough to hurt her. He breathed in her scent hungrily. "I love you too." He said under his breath so the others wouldn't hear.

They parted with his hand holding hers. "I'll carry her back." He said.

Miroku grinned pervertedly and Sango smacked him. "She needs to take the medicine first."

"Okay, but then I have to go back." Kagome said and Inuyasha picked her up bridal-style. She turned to Sesshoumaru and Rin. "Thank you Sesshoumaru for bringing Tetsusaiga."

He didn't reply.

She smiled and looked down at Rin. "Merry Christmas Rin." She said warmly.

"Merry Chwistmus to you too Kagome." She said shyly.

They parted there and Inuyasha silently wondered what had compelled Sesshoumaru to come to them. Maybe Sesshoumaru was an old softy underneath all the layers. He chuckled softly. Yeah right.

* * *

"Thanks for the medicine Kaede. Merry Christmas guys!" Kagome called out as they finally left the hut the next day. Shippou had clung to her like white on rice, not wanting the well to close up again. She promised she would come back with presents and that had sated him. 

Sango had talked her into changing out of her bloody and dirty clothes into a kimono. Her mom would freak out if she saw Kagome like that.

Now Kagome relished the feeling of Inuyasha's arms around her as they went through the well. She had gone over a year thinking she would never see him again, and now he was here, with her. She was in his arms once again. She smiled and tightened her arms around his neck, pressing her cheek against his muscular chest.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well, also happy to have his love in his arms again. Now they were back to normal. He wasn't a youkai anymore. She was back with him, and they both knew they would never betray each other. He stepped through the inches of white snow and jumped up to her window. It was open. "Kagome…why did you leave your window open? Your room is probably cold as ice." He set her down on her pink bed.

She smiled. "I think I was just always hoping you would come back."

"Now I am." He said and sat next to her.

"Yeah… Hold on a minute. I need to talk to mom. Stay here." She saw his face tighten and touched his cheek lovingly. "I won't leave you."

"Go and be fast." He said.

* * *

Miroku grinned wickedly as he walked outside the hut to where Sango sat on a log. He sat down next to her with his hand behind his back. 

She didn't look at him. "What is it, Miroku?" she asked sadly.

His mood dampened. "Nothing…I just wanted to give you something." 'What is she thinking about?'

That was when she looked at him. "You-You got me a gift?"

He nodded with a serious look on his face. "It's not much though."

She didn't answer.

"Don't you want it?" he asked.

"Of course. I have a gift for you too."

"You do?" he asked with surprise.

She blushed.

"Well, here's mine." He brought his hand out from behind his back.

She stared at it and then at him. "Is this a joke?"

"No. It's a piece of wood. A hard piece." He gave it to her.

"Well, what am I supposed to do with it?" she asked, bewildered.

"If I step out of line then you can hit me with that." He said.

"Miroku…" she trailed off.

"So, where's your gift?" he asked.

She blushed again. "Close your eyes."

He did.

She took a deep breath. 'Here I go…' She leaned close to him and met her lips with his.

He froze for a minute before kissing her back slowly. He weaved his arms around her. Once they broke apart, she was beat red blushing and he was feeling awkward.

"Maybe you don't need that wood." He murmured.

She smacked him on the head in embarrassment.

"Sorry." He looked into her eyes. "You know…I love you Sango." He said, his eyes not leaving hers for an instant.

She blinked. "Oh Miroku…" Sango wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I love you too." She whispered into his ear.

He pulled her back into another kiss, this one mind consuming.

"Marry me Sango." He gasped with his arms around her waist.

"Ye-" she started to reply until she felt his lowered hand on the wrong spot. "Pervert!" she yelled and stalked away.

"Sango dearest, wait!" Miroku called out.

She rolled her eyes. "Some things just never change."

* * *

When Kagome came back into her room she closed the door behind her. 

"Is your mother mad at me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope. She was happy." Kagome hummed another Christmas song with a grin on her face. She plopped down next to him on the bed and held out her hand.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked, pointing at the plant.

"It's mistletoe." She giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

She lifted it over his head.

"Hey, what are you-"

Her mouth replaced his words and he pulled her to him in surprise. Oh…but a good surprise.

She pulled away. "That's what mistletoe is for."

"Well…in that case…" he grinned devilishly. He grabbed it from her and stuck it back over her head.

She laughed as he bent towards her.

His lips captured hers in a breath-taking kiss. Kagome's eyes widened and she smiled against his lips. She knocked him down on her bed and kept kissing him heatedly. They had never had such a meaningful kiss that shocked them both to the core, and neither one of them wanted it to end. Soon, though, they had to break away for air, in which she collapsed next to him closing her eyes. "I love you." She said with a yawn.

He kissed her one more time gently as her eyes closed. "I love you too Kagome. Merry Christmas."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Awww…now, wasn't that cute? Hope you guys like what I did in this chapter as it is the ending of this story. It took me all day on Christmas Eve to write it…I'm worn out…_

**TaiOokamiYoukai:** I hope me putting Sesshoumaru in it made you happy. Probably, since he's your favorite…(duh). Naraku is hiding out still. He knows he wouldn't win against all of the full-blooded demons and Inuyasha….since Inu was a full-demon. Sesshoumaru came with his sword, which I thought would make Sesshoumaru a little softer. Like he respected his brother. I'll be sure to e-mail you asap…thanks for reading!

**Overobsessy:** Thanks for the help. I changed the genre to also horror because of the gore… Thanks!

**Thanks to all my reviewers for this sequel:** I-wish-I-was-kagome, schoolqueen, VampireGoddessAmaya, Inuyasha's-girl-Kyome, MoonGirl19, Liizziioo, gossa, Shamanic Destiny, IamSupergirl, Inu's1fan, SurfinDiva15

_Thank you guys so much for reading this story. I worked real hard, so I hope you like the finish. Just so you know, I won't be doing any more add-ons to this or **The Halloween Dance**. This is where the line ends, and it was a fun ride. _

_If you're reading **The Captured Princess**, the next chapter will come out sometime next week before my birthday. If you want to know when that is, check my bio. ;)_

_So I hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Be sure to leave a review!_

_**-Sanci**_


End file.
